The invention relates to a pressure vessel which has a fluid flowing through it, and comprises a guiding device arranged in a vessel interior for guiding a stream of fluid, wherein an inlet stream guide means and an outlet stream guide means separate from the inlet stream guide means are formed in the vessel interior by the guiding device and the stream of fluid can be guided from the inlet stream guide means to the outlet stream guide means.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a volumetric radiation receiver, in particular, a solar radiation receiver, comprising a pressure vessel which has a fluid flowing through it for absorbing heat from the radiation, and which comprises a guiding device arranged in a vessel interior of the pressure vessel, wherein an inlet stream guide means and an outlet stream guide means separate from the inlet stream guide means are formed by the guiding device, and an absorber adapted to be acted upon with the radiation is arranged between inlet stream guide means and outlet stream guide means.
In addition, the invention relates to a process for recovering heat from concentrated radiation, in particular, from solar radiation. With the process, a fluid is supplied in a pressure vessel of a radiation receiver in an inlet stream to an absorber which is acted upon by the radiation, and the stream of fluid flows through the absorber and the heat absorbed is drawn off by means of an outlet stream.
Devices and processes of this type are known from the state of the art.
These known devices and processes are used, for example, for the recovery of heat from solar radiation, wherein the pressure vessel is, in this case, the pressure vessel of a volumetric solar radiation receiver. Such a receiver may be used, for example, for the CO.sub.2 reforming of methane in a closed circuit with subsequent methanization or for the heating of air, for example, for driving a gas turbine.